Love Conquers All
by StormLover
Summary: Eclipse Series 7th installment: Ororo and Logan are at the mercy of the King. Help comes from an unlikely source. Please read and review.


"Wake up, my dear," T'Challa said.

"Mmmm," she replied, turning and looking up at him, "T'Challa. What? Where?" Ororo tried to move her arms but found she couldn't.

"T'Challa, what is the meaning of this! Release me at once," she told him angrily.

"I'm sorry, my dear but I cannot."

"Then you leave me no choice," she replied, focusing her energy. She opened her eyes. Her powers, they were gone.

"Having a bit of a problem?" he asked looking at her.

"My powers," she began.

"Neutralized. I couldn't have you electrocuting me when I tried to touch you, now could I," he replied.

"But why?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears but her resolve prevented them from falling, "Why would you go to such lengths?"

"For you, my dear. You ravaged my thoughts, heart, mind and body. I could not get you out of my mind when we met and I was determined to make you my wife."

"So you kidnap me, thinking that will be the thing that makes me choose you over the man I love?" she scoffed.

"No, my dear Ororo. I may be a little extreme but I'm not naïve. I knew you wouldn't marry me if you were in danger but you may reconsider your answer once you see what's behind the curtain."

T'Challa pressed a button that raised the table that Ororo was strapped to up so that she was vertical. The curtain slowly pulled away, revealing a snarling Wolverine, shackled to a table much like the one she was attached too. The difference between her restraints and his was that those that held the man she loved were metal.

"Adamantium. Any interesting chemical composition. It took my team nearly a week to find a source that would be able to provide us with the amount we would need to complete the enclosure as well as the table, shackles and the ammunition for the guns," he replied, walking toward the window, his hands behind his back. He looked on as his master torturer began his latest session.

The fire hose being used could expel a fire that was hot enough to melt the metal. Intrigued to see what would happen to the mutant when fire was used, T'Challa pressed the button and said, "Tell Taskin to begin on a low temperature."

"NOOOO," Ororo screamed as the fire burst from the end of the nozzle, engulfing Wolverine. His howls rented the air, causing many in the room to cover their ears.

"T'CHALLA, YOU MUST STOP THIS," she yelled at him, struggling against her restraints.

"What will you give me if I do?" he asked calmly.

"What is it you want?" she asked softly, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrible vision before her but determined to let the image burn into her memory to serve as inspiration for her when she exacted her revenge.

"You know what I want."

"I am here. What else do you want from me?" she asked.

"Become my wife. Agree to rule my kingdom at my side," he told her, "And I will release him."

Ororo laughed out loud, a mirthless laugh. "Do you really think that once you release him, that anything can keep Wolverine and the X-Men from coming here to rescue me?"

"You let me worry about that, my dear. All I need you to worry about is making sure you are ready to receive me when I come to you," he replied, turning toward the door as it slid open.

"Yes, Takari."

"Sir, Professor Xavier is on the line. He would like to speak with you," Takari said to him.

"Thank you, Takari. Please keep our future queen company while I am away," T'Challa commanded him before going up to Ororo and roughly kissing her lips before she could snatch her head away.

"Are you comfortable, Ms. Ororo?" Takari asked.

"Does it look like I'm comfortable?" she snapped at him.

"My apologies. I am sorry for your discomfort," Takari told her.

"I don't want your apologies. I would like your assistance," she replied, "I am in love with the man they are torturing. Please help us."

"I'm sorry. I cannot," he told her.

"You're damn right, you're sorry," Ororo replied vehemently, beside herself with worry, not for herself but for her fiancée. She looked on as they made him horizontal again, some of the workers watching on with awe as Logan's body begin to heal and knit itself back together.

"Ms. Munroe, you have some beautiful hair. But I think it may get caught in the locking mechanism," he told her approaching her. He gently fingered her hair and pushed it back, using a decorative bobby pin to pin it in place. "Now, that should help to keep your beautiful hair free from the lock."

Ororo regarded Takari closely as he smiled at her, admiring his work.

"Leave us," Takari commanded the guards in Swahili.

When they were alone, Takari's sad eyes met hers. "It pains me to see my King resort to kidnapping and torture to find a queen. He is so much better than this but yet he has decided that this is what he needed to do to gain a wife," he told her, before turning and walking over to the window, watching as the staff used a water hose on Logan, waking him. He snarled low at them, still weak from being burned with the flamethrower.

"I studied at Harvard and majored in African American Studies. I was intrigued by the struggle of my American brothers and sisters and wondered how could a strong and proud people be enslaved as long as they were," he turned back and looked at her with tears in his eyes, "What I learned was that things weren't that simple and from their struggle I learned the true meaning of strength and love. Many have often wondered if an enslaved person was able to love, but oh how blind they are. Don't they know that love was the one dominant emotion held by our enslaved ancestors? It was love that made them stay and endure, it was love that gave them the strength to flee, and it was love that gave them strength to care for others who were not blood but family nonetheless. Love was the one thing that could not be taken from them, even if the object of their affection was sold away. It was by examining their plight that I received a deeper understanding of what it says in the Christian Bible, 1 Corinthians, I believe, where it says love is patient and it is kind. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things because love never fails."

Takari turned to face Ororo and wasn't surprised to see her free of her shackles, standing before him. He had read her file and knew how handy she was with a pin, stemming from her days as a thief and pickpocket before she became an X-Man.

"You will find that your powers have been restored and that the X-Men are in route," he replied, taking his hand in hers and lifting it to his lips.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, honestly confused by his betrayal.

"It is my small way of giving back to those who came before us, who loved no matter what and allowed love to guide their actions in all that they did. Despite the fact that I think you would do well with a person of your own cultural heritage, I feel also know that love is not a respecter of color," he said, gently wiping the tear from her face, "Now go, princess, and free the man you love."

Ororo kissed the man's lips gently, surprising him at the gesture. "Thank you," she whispered, embracing him tightly before releasing him.

"What will happen to you?" she asked as he eyes clouded over.

"Prison, I would guess but don't you worry about me. You go," he told her just as a boom of thunder sound, causing the glass before them to shatter in millions of pieces. Ororo's righteous fury was unleashed on the enclosed space. She allowed the image of Logan being shot with a flamethrower to fuel her rage, striking out at all who stood before her. When she was satisfied that the danger in the room had been assuaged, she hurried over to Logan who stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm here, love," she said, as she kissed him quickly before using the same pin to unlock his shackles.

"Ro," he whispered, not believing she was there.

"Everything will be fine. The team is on their way," she told him.

Logan got to his feet and turned, using his body to shield her as the door to the room opened and a small army of guards entered the room, guns drawn. After a minute, they parted to allow T'Challa and Professor Xavier to enter the room.

Logan looked back at Ororo who looked as confused as he did.

"My apologies, dearest Ororo and Logan. I hope that you and your fiancée would forgive our response to strangers. We are a very protective group and don't take very kindly to visitors. I extend my deepest and sincerest apologies for the inconvenience. Professor Xavier has come to escort you home. Please accept this humble gift as compensation for your inconvenience," T'Challa explained to them as he and Xavier approached them. He handed Logan a check and gave him a hearty hand shake.

Afterward, T'Challa asked Takari to escort them couple and the Professor to their vessel. Ororo and Logan were quiet as the foursome strolled through the mansion to the King's private hangar and airstrip where the Blackbird sat idling on the runway.

"Thank you for the call, old friend," Xavier told Takari shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, roomy," Takari replied with a wink at the Professor, "And you will remember our deal?"

Xavier paused for a moment, with his finger to his temple and nodded as he lowered his hand. "It has been done."

Nodding, Takari turned to the couple and shook hands with Logan first and then kissed the hand of Ororo. He smiled when he heard the low growl from Logan.

"I agree. I would be protective of her as well," Takari told him before looking back at Ororo, "Princess, do not forget what I told you about love and allow it to help guide you through your heart's journey with this gentleman."

"I will remember, Takari," she replied before embracing him, ignoring Logan's growl, "Thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure," he said as he stepped away. After the couple and his college roommate disappeared in the darkness of the ship, the platform lifted, closing tight. "God's speed, my friends," Takari said, waving as they sped away.

"Okay, should I even ask?" Logan asked as he settled in his normal seat, next to Ororo, reaching across the aisle to take her hand.

"Some things are better left unsaid," Xavier said, taking his place next to Scott who guided the jet through the beautiful blue skies, taking them home, "But let's just say that a few well-placed thoughts can go a long way."


End file.
